A Boyfriend For Christmas
by Elizabeth T. Diaries
Summary: All 18-year-old Anastasia Steele wants for Christmas is a boyfriend. Will her 24-year-old next door neighbour who she's been crushing on make all her dreams come true? *fluffy/au/hea* *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A Boyfriend For Christmas.**

 **A/N – Hi guys. This is a cute little idea that just came to me. I like to do a Christmassy story each year so this year I'm doing a fifty shades one as that's what I'm most passionate about right now. There will be 5, 1000 word chapters leading up to Christmas starting from this evening. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **P.S Ties fans & Second Chances fans, there will be an update of both stories tomorrow.**

* * *

"I'm so in love with him," Kate gushes, her long blonde hair in a ponytail as she munches on our supposedly _shared_ popcorn.

She's talking about Henry again. The love of her life. They've only been dating for 5 months but have known each other since they were three. Both of them have liked each other since then but it's taken them this long to do anything about it. It's about time they got together. _Finally._ I've been hearing about Henry, her absolute love and obsession, since I was about eight years old.

I've known Kate my whole life. Our mothers were best friends growing up and so naturally, we were. They got pregnant at around the same time, which left us both in the same school year. I couldn't even imagine my life without her. She's been there forever. We did absolutely everything together and we always had done.

"I know you are," I reply, finishing the last of my nails with my pink polish. "You always have been."

"He's just perfect," she grins, getting that far away dreamy look she gets whenever thinking about Henry.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I ask. "Did you decide?"

"Yes," she nods happily. "We're going to watch Swan Lake on ice. He even brought me a pretty dress to wear."

It's the 20th December, five days until Christmas, and I'm so excited. Christmas has always been my favourite day of the year. It's so magical and special.

I just wish I had my _own_ special somebody to share it with.

This year, I'm the only one who's alone. It used to be both Kate and I in our friendship group but now Kate has joined the others in the romantic relationship world and she has Henry. Jose, our best guy friend, has Tory, and Gia, our best girl friend, had Michael. Now it was just me.

Even my family members are all coupled up. My mom and dad are so in love it's ridiculous. They met when they were twelve years old in high school. Their love story is actually very special and the one-in-a-million kind that everybody wants. I don't envy them, I don't envy anybody. I just want a love of my own. Something powerful and earth shattering. All consuming and heavy. I know that sounds extremely deep for an 18-year-old high school girl but it's the truth. I've never done things half speed. Ever. If I'm going to do something, I want to do it properly.

After Kate finishes telling me about Henry for the millionth time, and the particular shade of brown his eyes are, we finish our snacks and climb into bed before turning the light off. I've been having sleepovers with Kate since I was a baby and I hope they never stop. I can picture us still doing this when we're old.

In the dark, Kate whispers quietly.

"I want you to find somebody too Ana Banana." That's her nickname for me. "You deserve the most wonderful guy out there."

"I want that too," I say, turning to face her. We both lay on our sides as we talk to one another.

"Why won't you go out with Olly? He's liked you since forever." She says.

Olly is one of our close friends. We've known each other since Kindergarten and he's always had a crush on me.

"I like him too. As a friend. I've never seen him that way."

"But why? He's cute and funny and sweet."

I just shake my head and Kate sighs. "Are you still crushing on your next door neighbour?" She asks.

I blush and thank God that it's dark so she can't see the heat on my cheeks.

"He's got a girlfriend Ana," she says. "And he's older."

"Not by much." I scoff.

"He's gorgeous I must admit," she smiles.

We both giggle together. He really is.

My new next-door neighbour is called Christian Grey. He's about twenty something and moved in a few months ago. My mom and me took him over cookies and introduced ourselves when he arrived but other than that, we haven't had much interaction. He's not home a lot. All I really know about him is that he owns a successful business with his brother.

Kate is right though, about the girlfriend. Well, maybe. None of us know for sure but I've seen a girl come back with him quite a few times. She's small and blonde and I hate her.

"But for real," Kate continues when our giggles subside. "There are so many boys that like you Ana."

"Hardly." I roll my eyes.

She swats my arm playfully and I laugh. "They do," she insists. "You're by far the prettiest girl at school."

"You're sweet."

"I'm serious," she says. "You are. You've never seen yourself very clearly."

Everyone always says this to me but I think I see myself quite clearly. I'm just average. Average Ana.

"Well, thank you," I reply gratefully. "But you're my best friend. You kind of have to say that."

"Even if you weren't I'd say it. Because it's the truth."

Even in the dark I can see her perfectly arched eyebrows pointing at me.

"Anyways," she says, turning to lie on her back. "Let's make our Christmas wishes."

Ever since we were little girls we'd make a Christmas wish every single day leading up to Christmas from the 1st December before we went to sleep. It was a tradition we just hadn't gotten out of yet.

We close our eyes as we make our wishes and mine has been the same every single night.

 _All I wish for is a boyfriend this Christmas._

* * *

 **Please review, see you tomorrow xox**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Kate and I have breakfast early before she leaves to spend the day with her family Christmas shopping. We live over the road from each other so it's literally a two second walk. Today, I have _zero_ plans. My mom and dad have both gone for a spa day and Jose and Gia are both with their respective halves.

I sigh as I go upstairs and flop onto my bed, resting my head in the pillows. I'm so _bored._

I watch TV for a few hours and then decide to make myself chocolate brownies. It will take a while and hopefully kill some time. In the kitchen, I get out all of the ingredients and then I'm instantly annoyed as I realise I don't have enough sugar.

I am not abandoning my brownie conquest for the sake of a few grams of sugar but I also cannot be bothered to drive to the store. I quickly slip on some shoes and head over to Edi's house next door. Edi is our other next-door neighbour and I've known her forever. She's the perfect blonde soccer mom with three children. Despite being a little annoying at times, we get along well and she has absolutely everything you'd ever need to borrow. Literally. I'll bet if I asked for a spare kidney she'd fish it out of one of her mary-poppins cupboards.

I knock her door and when she doesn't answer I knock again harder. It doesn't take me two seconds to realise she isn't in. I'm so frustrated! Why does the damn world not want me to make brownies today? I stomp back to my house but then my eye catches Christian's house. He's busy dragging a big tree inside of his house and he looks absolutely stunning. Even in a plain t-shirt and jeans. He is so cute and I wonder if he's got some sugar I could borrow. Actually who am I kidding? The brownies are long forgotten. Now, I'm just taking advantage of the perfect opportunity I have to speak to him. His door is still open as I make my way over and walk inside slowly.

"Christian?" I say quietly.

I'm in the front entrance to his house and it's beautiful. Rich mahogany woods and glistening white walls. He has very good taste. I wonder why he's not answering as I take another step and then I hear soft music coming from his living room. I think he's listening to Christmas songs. Oh he's _adorable._ I feel rude walking into his house any further so I call out his name again, this time a little louder. He must hear me because he turns the music off and I hear his footsteps as he makes his way out to me.

He looks surprised to see me standing in his house. Surprised and very confused.

"Anastasia?" He says.

I almost melt into a puddle and I feel hypnotised looking into his beautiful grey-blue eyes. He has never said my name before and it sounds so good coming from his lips. He makes it sound like a song.

"I, uh," _stop stuttering you idiot!_ "I was wondering if you had any sugar that I could borrow?" I continue, fidgeting from one foot to the other. I'm a nervous wreck. "I'm making brownies and I ran out."

He looks amused for a second and then nods and disappears into the kitchen. A few seconds later he comes back with a bag of sugar. He hands it to me and I go to take it but then he pulls it back. Now it's my turn to be confused.

"I'll give you this, but only if you promise to bring me a brownie afterward," he says with a smile.

I blush and he smiles some more. I think he's teasing me but I nod anyways and take the sugar. I quickly retreat from the house, my cheeks still heated, and I swear I hear him chuckle as I close the door.

* * *

2 hours later and my brownies are ready. They're absolutely delicious. I know I have to take Christian one over but I'm nervous. Even though he was nothing but nice to me earlier this afternoon, he is still the most intimidating person I have ever met. He eludes confidence and the way he's so at ease with himself is one of the most attractive traits a person can have. I want him to eat the brownie while it's still warm so I take over a few on a plate.

With trembling hands, I knock the door and he opens it straight away. He looks as if he's just had a shower, his hair is slightly damp and – _oh God_. He's shirtless with a pair of joggers slung low on his hips. I feel my mouth go dry as his eyebrows raise and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I brought you your brownies, as requested," I stutter as I hand him the plate. He eats a whole one straight away, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Best brownie I've ever tasted," he comments, looking down at me.

He's so much taller than me. I never realised just how tall he was before.

"You really like them?" I say quietly.

I don't know why it means so much to me that he enjoys my baking but it does. I find that I'm valuing his opinion more than anybody's.

He nods and breaks off a piece of the second one.

"Open," he instructs, holding it to my mouth.

I do as he says and open my mouth and he places it inside before swiping his thumb over my bottom lip. I struggle to breathe evenly at the contact of his skin.

"Such pretty lips," he murmurs.

Blood rises to my cheeks and he smiles gently.

"Well don't stand in the cold," he finally says, pulling away. He stands to the side and motions for me to come into his house.

"Come in Anastasia," he says quietly.

I walk into the house, feeling a thousand different emotions, and then he closes the door behind me.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow. Please review xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Once I get inside I don't know what to do with myself. I'm nervous and fidgety and awkward. It has never been clearer to me than in this moment of my inexperience with guys.

Suddenly Christian rests his hands on both of my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Anastasia, deep breaths," he instructs. I do as he says. "Just relax okay? You're fine."

I nod.

He takes my hand and leads me into his living room. It's vast and spacious with wooden flooring and a huge fluffy Persian rug by the roaring fireplace. His couches are leather and his tree is half-decorated with sparkling lights illuminating the room and making everywhere look pretty. His home is so cosy and inviting. I wonder if he gets lonely on his own. I sit down and Christian offers me a drink. I sip the sparkling water that he brings and then he sits down, right next to me. I'm blushing under his intense scrutiny and there's nothing I can do to stop it. He brushes the backs of his knuckles against my cheek and smiles.

"You blush a lot don't you? How old are you sweetheart?"

"18," I answer.

"I thought so. Senior year?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to college next year?"

"Yes. That's the plan."

"Good girl," he murmurs in approval, inching closer to me. "What are you hoping to study?"

"English Literature or art history. How old are you?" It's my turn to ask now.

"24."

He is so close to me now that there's barely any space between us and he places his hand in mine, stroking my fingers gently with his own.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks.

I shake my head. _I want one though. I want it to be you_ my inside head voice says. But I know that would never happen.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask back.

 _"Me?"_ He looks surprised, maybe even a little confused. "No. I don't."

Now it's _my_ turn to be confused. Who the _hell_ is that blonde girl that's always here then? I ask him that and he laughs. He's laughing at me. I pull my hand away in annoyance but he just pulls it back.

"That girl is not my girlfriend Anastasia," he states, still wearing a smile. "She's my younger sister Mia who visits me."

"Oh." My eyes are downcast, trying to count all of the different lines in the flooring. Now I feel stupid.

"Is that what you thought?" He asks, clearly amused.

"What else was I supposed to think?" I reply haughtily.

His grin widens and I can't help but notice how perfect his teeth are.

"You're a little spitfire aren't you?" He asks rhetorically. "I like it."

I do not reply. I just wait to see what he's going to do next. He starts to run his finger down my face slowly and then my neck.

"Such a pretty girl." He comments quietly, and I'm not sure if he's saying it to me or to himself.

Inside, I'm melting. _He thinks I'm pretty._

"Do you know how pretty you are?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Not really."

"Well you are. Flawless skin and long shiny dark hair." He runs his fingers through it once. "Big blue eyes, stunning body."

He wraps one hand around my waist and leans in so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

I'm so entranced in the moment. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience where I've been transcended to another planet. Another planet with Christian Grey.

"Yes," I whisper. _Please._

And then his lips touch mine and I feel like I'm in a dream. Surely this cannot be happening. I've kissed a few guys before but they are nothing compared to this. He dominates the kiss completely and I submit, letting him take the lead. They mould themselves to my own, fusing together as one and I find myself moaning when his tongue starts to tangle with my own. His hands are in my hair, on my body, pulling me closer and closer until I'm straddling his lap. My own hands wrap around his neck and I never ever want this moment to end. When we have to break away for air, his lips still do not leave my skin. He sucks at my neck softly for several long moments and I know he's going to leave a mark.

I want him too.

As he sucks, his hands start to wonder. I can feel the warmth from them even through my sweater. His fingers brush across my breasts once and I hear him groan into my neck. I'm so hot and turned on and there's nothing that I want more than to take off my clothes right now. All of them. Christian then starts to trail his kisses from my neck down further, until he's nuzzling the top of my cleavage through the V-neck. I hold his head to my body, encouraging him to keep going. To keep on continuing exactly what he's doing. It's so strange to me, the sensations that are coursing through me. I'm a virgin, I've never done more than kiss a guy, but I want Christian in every single way. I want him to undress me, inch by inch. I want him to strip me naked and carry me to his bed. Make love to me until I forget my own name.

All too soon, he pulls away, breathing heavily as he looks into my eyes. I feel the loss of contact immediately and pull him back so that he's kissing my lips again. He kisses me back but then breaks away again before tightening his hold on me.

"Anastasia," my name rolls off his name like a plea and I think I know what he's going to say. And then he does.

"Spend the night with me sweetheart."

* * *

 **So, what should Ana do? Should she spend the night with Christian or not? Rest of the chapters will be posted tomorrow. Merry Xmas guys, hope you have a wonderful holiday, and the best gift you can give me is a review so please comment! – Elizabeth xox**


	4. Chapter 4

My breath hitches as I absorb his words.

"You want me to stay the night?" I ask breathlessly.

He nods, skimming his nose along my shoulder and throat.

"I do."

"I don't know if I'm allowed," I confess, sounding more like an 18-year-old girl than I ever have in my whole life. "I mean, I live next door."

"Tell your parents you're at a friends house. They won't know."

"I could say I was at Gia's I suppose. They won't know she's with her boyfriend I don't think. No, they won't. I can't say Kate's because they know she's with Henry..."

I'm babbling to myself now, talking more to me than him. He looks up and just smiles at me.

"You're so fucking adorable. Do you know how long I've waited for an excuse, for a _reason_ to get you in my house? To talk to you? To kiss you? Touch you?"

I shake my head. I had absolutely no idea.

"I have. Ever since you moved in and you and Carla brought me over that plate of cookies."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

I never knew. How could I have? He never even showed an inkling that he was interested in me. I'm so happy I could scream.

"Mhmm. I've liked you since then. You're beautiful."

"So are you," I smile, and I lean in to kiss him again.

"Stay," he implores against my lips. "Stay with me Anastasia."

"Okay."

* * *

I leave shortly after that, promising that I will come back later on and stay. I take a shower, and as the water falls over me, I am a nervous wreck. I just agreed to spend the night with a man. And not just any man. No, I agreed to stay with Christian Grey. My next-door neighbour who I've liked since he arrived. I've never been as nervous, or excited, in my life. My emotions are conflicting so badly and it's scary. As I wash my hair and body thoroughly, I wonder what to wear. The plan has already been put in motion. I phoned my parents to tell them

I was spending the night at Gia's and no questions were asked. They told me to have a good time and that there was a $20 in the money jar for me if I wanted pizza. I also promised Christian I would be there so there was no turning back now. I shave my legs and arms, and my intimate area, before getting out and drying myself. I spend ages figuring out what to wear but in the end I decide on the red lacy matching underwear set Kate brought me last Christmas with my tightest jeans and a figure-hugging sweater. I pack a bag with a few things inside and then I check my watch. It's 8 and I told him I'd be there at 7:30. He probably thinks I'm not going to show so I need to hurry. Trying my hardest to shake off my nerves, I hitch my bag over my shoulder and leave.

Christian's door is open when I arrive so I let myself in and lock the door behind me. His house is so warm and Christmassy and inviting. As I walk quietly into the living room I notice the illumination of the flickering candles. He has laid out the most beautiful scented candles and turned the lights down low, setting the perfect romantic atmosphere. It's so cute I could cry. As I'm busy I'd admiring, I don't notice a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest.

"You're here," Christian murmurs.

"Sorry I'm late," I say quietly.

"It's fine. I'm so happy you came Ana."

It's the first time he has called me by my nickname and I like the sound of it.

Christian helps me out of my coat and then leads me over to sit down on the couch.

"I thought that we could maybe watch a movie or something?" He says, pulling me into his side and switching on the TV.

I can't deny that I'm very surprised. I half expected him to drag me upstairs straight away but he doesn't. He puts on Home Alone, one of my holiday favourites, and drapes a blanket over me. As we watch the Christmas movie together, he strokes my hair softly and every once in a while he bends his head to kiss me. Everything in this time spent with Christian is magical and special and I know I'm probably just a silly teenage girl but I feel like I'm falling for him already.

"Have you already eaten?" He asks, pausing the movie halfway through. "I could order us a pizza or something?"

"That would be nice," I smile.

"Cheese?"

I nod.

Christian orders the pizza and then we eat it together, watching the rest of the movie. I've never done this before. Something as simple as snuggling up and watching a movie with a guy is a foreign concept to me but I love it and I want to do this every day.

With _him_. Nobody else.

By the time the movie finishes it's around 10 and Christian turns to me, captures my face in both of his hands and kisses me softly.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He asks gently.

I nod.

I know I've got to tell him now, I _have_ to. He has to know that I'm a virgin. I fidget nervously. What if he rejects me after I tell him? I couldn't bear that. It would break my heart. He must be able to sense my nervousness because he holds me close, stroking my face and asks me what's wrong.

"I have something to tell you," I say quietly, looking into his eyes.

"What is it Ana?" He encourages. "You can tell me."

His eyes are so earnest I can't help but trust him.

"I've never spent the night with a guy before…I'm a virgin," I finally confess, staring at my lap.

He doesn't say anything for several long seconds and I'm scared to look up, scared to know his reaction. When I finally do, he's wearing a bit of a smile.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes."

"There's no need to worry," he says, cradling my face. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But guess what?"

He starts to nibble on my ear lobe now and I let out a little moan.

"What?" I reply.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on," he whispers.

He then stands up and lifts me into his arms. I lock my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist as he starts to walk upstairs.

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think about me adding a few more chapters than originally planned xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry it's so late, I'm useless I know but uni is hectic and RL is getting in the way a lot these days. Had a spare moment to write this but haven't had time to proofread or edit so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. There will be about 8 chapters of this story max. Hope you enjoy and I will see you soon. Also stay tuned for new updates of Second Chances & The Ties That Bind coming soon.**

* * *

I can't even acknowledge the beautiful woodwork of the staircase banisters or the artwork on the walls, because my lips are too busy moulding in harmony with Christian's. I do register the feel of the soft bed though as he presses me into it and hovers on top of me. I have never felt as comfortable as this and I want to sleep in here every single night of forever.

Christian breaks away from my mouth, but only to start kissing my neck. It feels so good that I can't help but moan and Christian pauses momentarily to smile at me.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yes."

"What do you want Ana?" he whispers, kissing my lips softly.

"I want you," I reply automatically.

"I want you too," he assures me, his hands starting to slowly edge their way beneath the hem of my sweater.

His fingertips caress the soft skin of my flat stomach and I melt into his touch. I had no idea that the simple touch of a man could evoke feelings like this within me. I just want his hands all over my body. Caressing, feeling, touching, _loving..._

Christian edges my sweater up slower and slower, until it's settled just underneath my ribs. He breaks away from kissing my lips to scatter those kisses all over my stomach, all the while still caressing my body. When he lifts the sweater off, I hold my breath, and then he reminds me to breathe.

"Stunning," he murmurs, nuzzling my cleavage with his cheeks. "So beautiful."

His mouth is at the tops of my breasts now, kissing and nipping and he carefully brings his hands under my body to unhook my bra. Feelings of insecurity immediately wash over me but then I see the way he looks at my chest and I feel okay. His gaze is hungry and it spurs me on, giving me a confidence I didn't know I possessed. I lock my arms around his neck and smirk a little.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask

Christian smirks back. "I love what I see."

And then his lips are on my breasts and I close my eyes, absorbing the sensations that are starting to run through me. He starts by kissing them, and then he focuses on my right one. He licks slowly; around everywhere except the place I need him most. In addition to his hands roaming all over my body, I'm shaking by the time he takes my nipple into his mouth and starts to suck softly. My legs lock around his waist and I start to fidget as I moan. I need something, anything, _down there_. I have never felt an aching need this potent in my life. I need and want him like air. His touch is so intoxicating and when his lips stray from my breasts, down to my ribs, past my stomach, and hover over my bellybutton, I close my eyes and arch my back.

" _Please_ ," I whisper.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yes."

He grips his fingers into the waistband of my jeans and slowly pulls them down my legs. The time feels endless, I just need him to touch me so badly. And then he does. He kisses the insides of my thighs as I prop my knees up and the light stubble on his cheeks feels divine as it grazes my silky skin. I feel my panties getting wetter and wetter and I'm blushing as he gets nearer and nearer to my centre. His lips brush once over my damp underwear and I moan, holding the sheets tighter between my fingers. It's intense. The waiting, the anticipation, the feel of his breath blowing slowly on my hypersensitive skin. A part of my mind is still wondering what on earth I am doing. Here I am, about to make love for the first time with Christian Grey. The man that has haunted my dreams ever since he arrived. The man I hardly know. It's completely out of character for me. Something completely foreign. But yet, it doesn't seem like I don't know him. With each touch, each kiss, each _caress –_ it feels like my heart has known him forever.

And when he pulls my panties to the side with his teeth and places his mouth over my satin smooth centre, I _die_. I moan out loud, thankful that he lives alone and nobody can hear my cries of pleasure. He licks and sucks and kisses my clit torturously before devouring me like he hasn't eaten for a thousand years. I'm crying, my eyes shut tight as I grasp the sheets like I'm going to fly away.

"Open those beautiful blue eyes," Christian instructs, breaking away from me from a second.

I open them and see his head between my thighs, his eyes sparkling with excitement and I moan again, locking my legs around his head.

"That's a good girl," he says. "I want you to watch as I taste you. As I pleasure you."

His words turn me on more than I thought was humanly possible and I look into his eyes as he put his mouth back over me. This time, he adds his fingers to the mix and I automatically tense as he slowly inches one finger inside of me.

"Relax honey, you're okay," Christian encourages. "You're so wet for me."

I am. I can feel how wet I am, how wet he's continuing to make me. He is literally making my body rain. His finger stills, allowing me to get used to the feeling before adding another one. They both push up into me, curving slightly and brush against the famous g spot I've heard about so many times. The scream that escapes me is loud and my back arches off the bed as I'm pushing into his mouth and hands even more.

"Let it all out Ana. I want you to scream my name as you come okay baby? You're almost there, I can feel you're muscles clenching."

Christian talking to me throughout this whole experience is everything I need and it's as if he can sense my needs. His words spur me on, they encourage me, they calm me. His tongue flicks my bud faster and faster, in time with the pumping of his fingers and he is right. In seconds, I let go, flying like a bird as I shatter beneath him.

It's indescribable. Pure euphoria, and I can't imagine anything getting better than this. He helps me ride out my orgasm for what feels like forever before finally discarding my soaked panties and kissing his way back up my body languidly.

"Breath-taking," he breathes, placing his lips against my jaw.

I don't respond. I breathe heavily as I bring his face forward to kiss me.

"Make love to me," I whisper, pleadingly.

He nips at my lips, his eyes smouldering like burning flames.

"Then help me out of these clothes," he whispers back.

* * *

 **Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I help him out of his clothes, my fingers shaking nervously as I do so. I'm feeling all sorts of overwhelming things and I know it's extremely fast and probably not for the best at all but _right now_ is all that matters. In this moment, Christian is what I want and for once, I'm following my heart. Screw doing the right thing.

He is absolutely _beautiful_. I've never seen a man naked before, in the flesh but Christian is just perfect. His tanned skin stretches taught and tight over his muscular and defined chest. Instinctively, I place lips there and begin to kiss down, just as he did to me. He pulls me back up however and kisses me passionately, washing his tongue over my own.

"Are you sure about this honey? We can wait, there's no rush," he whispers softly.

My hands reach for his pants and he hisses when I grab hold of his rock-hard member. "I'm sure," I breathe. "I'm sure."

Christian now pushes me down on his plush bed and I'm hypersensitive, aware of absolutely everything. Each sensation is heightened and I feel as though I'm on fire. When he kisses underneath my jawline and plays with my breasts, I hold onto his hand tightly, interlocking my fingers with his.

"I'll go slow," he promises, lathering my neck with kisses.

Once he settles himself between my legs I squeeze his hand tightly as he positions himself at my entrance.

"Relax," he whispers softly against my lips. "I'll be careful."

And he is…he goes so slowly, stopping with each inch to let my body accommodate his girth. It hurts, but he's so gentle I try not to linger on the pain but embrace the feeling of him finally being inside me.

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

I nod and pull his lips to mine again. "You can move," I assure him.

He kisses me languidly and I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. He moves slowly and carefully, letting me get used to him, all the while kissing me hotly. Eventually, the pain subsides and it begins to feel good. I close my eyes as Christian continues to thrust, absorbing each and every sensation. When he brings my hand over my head and hitches my thigh over his waist, he hits a deeper spot within me and I gasp, the feeling of pleasurable pain washing over me.

"Do that again," I plead, tightening my leg around him even more.

He obliges willingly and drives into my body even harder. I cry out his name and he brings a free hand between our bodies to rub my sensitive nub which makes me writhe.

 _Oh God. I never ever imagined it would be this wonderful._

Christian continues at that pace. Slow, deep, hard thrusts with each movement and each one feels better than the last. Minutes, hours, days later he comes with a groan into the crook of my neck.

"Ana," he moans. He runs his hand down my body, shining with a seductive sweat and kisses my chest heatedly.

I feel extremely overwhelmed. I grab his hand and press a kiss there. "It was everything I hoped," I tell him honestly.

He looks up into my eyes as tears fill my own. I'm prepared for what may happen next and I want him to know how I'm feeling. "I'm a smart girl," I say quietly. "I'm not stupid but I want you to know that whatever happens, even if we never speak again, this was the best decision I ever made. I couldn't have wanted to lose my virginity with anybody else and you truly made it magical. We only ever get one life and I want no regrets. This moment, this moment _right now_ is all we have and I'll always remember it."

He looks at me, a look of shock masking his beautiful features. "What do you mean? If we never speak again?" He asks, climbing back to me. He sits up and pulls me up with him so that I'm sitting on his lap. Softly, moving a lock of hair behind my ear, he kisses my lips tenderly. "If you'll have me, I'm yours," he says. "This wasn't a one time for me Ana and I hope to God it wasn't for you either. I want you every single day and I genuinely can't imagine wanting anybody else."

Now I'm the one wearing a look of surprise. "But you're older than me," I explain shakily. "You're 24 and I'm just a high school girl."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't care," he grins. "You're perfect and everybody gets older. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and I can't wait to get to know you more. You're right, I'm 24 and I've had my fun. I'm looking for something _more_ now and I truly believe that it's you."

"Really?" I whisper. My voice is hoarse, I'm so overwhelmed.

"Of course. Actually I was hoping you were free tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date for me. It's Christmas of course and there's this huge ice rink and food place-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his own again and throwing my arms around his neck. "Is this for real?" I ask. "You're really interested in me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He laughs. "You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" He then asks, considering me for a moment. "You're spectacular Anastasia and I've told you. I've been looking for a reason to speak to you for a very long time."

"You don't need a reason anymore," I murmur.

"I should hope not."

I trace the outlines of his face as I stare into his sparkly grey eyes. "You're so beautiful," I comment. "I'm glad I waited for you. I want you too, every single day."

His reply is a kiss and with that kiss, he pushes me slowly back into the bed and once again hovers over the top of me.

"Is that a yes to the date then?" He asks. I feel one of his hands start to make their way down my body again, brushing along my thigh tentatively.

"Mhmm," I reply, once more closing my eyes as the rush of sensation flows throughout every nerve. It's amazing how easily he can get me all fired up and turned on.

"I didn't quite understand that," he teases, his fingertips inching closer and closer toward the apex of my thighs. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"God, it was a _yes_ ," I breathe.

I hear him chuckle as he takes me back to a blissful paradise.

 **They'll probably be one more chapter, posted before Christmas. It's totally unrealistic and fluff filled but it's a Christmas story and it's lovely to have some insta-love every once in a while. Tell me what you guys think and thank you for your patience. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Today is my first ever date with Christian Grey and I'm shaking from head to toe with excitement. I stayed with him all night last night after we made love and left early in the morning. It's 12pm now and I'm all showered and ready. I'm dressed in a pale pink jumper with boyfriend jeans and heeled boots, complete with a big coat, scarf and hat. Christian mentioned something about an ice rink and I do not want to be unprepared.

Also, Kate's covering for me. _Thank God for her._ It's not that my parents would object to me going on a date, but they're more likely to object to who it is. A twenty-four-year-old is certainly not what they want for me at the moment, I know that much. It's going to take a lot of convincing.

"You look lovely honey," mom says kindly to me, sipping a cup of tea in the lounge. "Where is it you're going again?"

"Just to watch a movie with Kate and then chill at hers," I say idly, pretending it's no big deal.

"I hope you have fun," she smiles. "Message me to let me know you're okay."

I give her a quick hug, as well as my dad, and I'm out the door.

The tricky part was figuring out exactly how we were going to meet without my parents seeing. Naturally, Christian had wanted to pick me up but with my folks being in, that wasn't an option. Therefore, we have to drive separately and meet each other there but I'm definitely not complaining. I'd drive to the moon and back in order to see him.

As I get in my car and set off, I think to myself how strange and surreal this really feels. I'm still trying to figure out whether last night was a dream or not. However, from the slight soreness I'm experiencing, I take it that it was _extremely_ real. I can still taste him on my tongue and smell him on my skin. It truly was everything I could have possibly wanted and more.

The place we're meeting is a beautiful little Christmas market just outside of town and I'm in awe as I park and get out. It's reminiscent of Santa's grotto and little hutches adorn every inch of space like a little village, each selling decorations, candy or food. Further on, there's an enormous ice rink and I'm smiling from ear to ear. Moments later, I'm interrupted by a pair of arms circling softly around my waist. I turn around and melt into him. As soon as I look up at him, he leans down to press his lips against mine softly.

"You look adorable," he comments.

"So do you."

He's clad in jeans, boots, an oversized coat and scarf, looking every bit as delectable as he did last night.

"What would you like to do first?" He asks.

"I think I want to skate," I say, taking holding of his hand.

"After you madam," he chuckles and I lead the way.

Switching my boots for hired skates, I sit on the bench next to Christian and think about just how much I _can't_ skate.

"Really?" He laughs, "you can't?"

I shake my head. "I've gone with my friends a few times of course, but I wasn't very good at it, although I did find it extremely fun. I just hope I don't fall," I giggle.

"Well if you do, I promise to catch you," he says sincerely and I can't help but lean in for another kiss.

As soon as we get onto the ice, I almost fall and Christian steadies me, all the while laughing.

"Stop it," I say, playfully swatting him. "How do you know how to skate anyway?" I ask.

"I used to go with my friends when I was younger," he shrugs. "And take my little sister."

"The blonde one?" I ask.

"The blonde one," he confirms.

* * *

And so we skate, unsuccessfully with me by his side, but nevertheless we manage to move an inch at a time around the edges. All the while, we talk and get to know each other.

"What do you do?" I ask him. "For work I mean."

"I've just started my own company," he says. "I'm the CEO of a company named Grey's Enterprise and it deals with manufacturing and investments. Communication technology, stuff like that," he explains. "I'm hoping to expand it as much as I can."

"Wow," I whisper. "That's amazing."

"It's always been a dream of mine," he smiles. "With my headquarters being in the centre of town, I moved out here for a little more of a secluded life."

"Same with my parents," I nod. "Our area is extremely quiet."

"So what is it your parents do?" He asks.

"My father is an architect," I say, "my mom owns her own businesses. _Carla's_ , the hair extension salon."

"Oh wow," he remarks. "I've seen that salon in New York I believe?"

I nod. "She has two major headquarters. Here obviously and New York. She's working on getting once up and running in Los Angeles."

"That's fantastic," he smiles. "And what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure," I say honestly. "I've always wanted to teach but I also love to write. I love children."

He makes a face and I giggle.

"Do you not like children?" I ask.

"Maybe my own," he laughs. "Others, not so much."

Too busy staring up at his beautiful face and laughing, I'm not paying attention to the ice and I fall flat on the floor, bringing Christian with me. I laugh so much my chest starts to hurt and he holds my face in his hands.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he grins.

* * *

After freezing our asses off on the ice floor we warm up by grabbing a hot chocolate and a hot dog and eat and drink while walking around all the little stands.

"What would you like for Christmas?" He asks.

"In general or…" I trail off, blushing.

"Or from me?" He grins. "Yes, that's what I meant."

"You don't have to get me anything," I tell him honestly. "Just being with you is enough."

"I'm getting you something regardless," he shrugs. "So it would be worth it to tell me."

I roll my eyes. "Okay fine, but I'm getting you something too."

"Fantastic," he smirks.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I ask. We've finished eating now and are holding hands as we examine a candy cane stall.

"I'm going to my parents," he smiles. "Which will be nice."

"I hope you have fun," I say sincerely.

"Thank you," he kisses the palm of my hand and lifts up a large sparkly candy cane and hands it to me.

"Something sweet for someone sweet," he says.

I lick the top of it somewhat seductively and I see his eyes smoulder slightly. He smirks.

"You're a spitfire Anastasia Steele. Come on, let's finish looking around before I ravish you on the spot."

* * *

When the beautiful clear daylight starts to turn into a starry night we decide it's time to head home. Christian walks me to my car and kisses me gently.

"I had a great day with you Ana," he says honestly. "It was the best date I've had in a really long time."

"Me too," I say shyly.

"See me tomorrow?" He asks.

I nod fervently and kiss him again. "I can't wait."

"And one last question," he says. "What do you say to being my girlfriend? I know you may think it's too soon but we haven't done anything traditionally and screw traditional anyways. I haven't felt this way about anybody before and I want you Ana, I truly do."

I wrap my arms around his neck so tightly I'm afraid I've crushed him.

"Of course," I whisper. "I can't believe this is happening."

He pulls back to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm glad you came around for sugar."

"Me too," I laugh.

And then I feel something wet land on my nose. Then another, followed by another. I look up and see rain falling lightly.

"It's raining," I complain.

Christian catches a drop on his finger and breaks into an enormous grin.

"It's not. It's snowing."

Looking closer, I see he's right and it's snowing gently.

"Oh my gosh," I breathe. "It's actually snowing!"

I'm so excited I'm jumping around and Christian stares at me for a moment before pulling me closer and kissing me with everything he has.

"This is magical," I whisper against his lips.

" _You're_ magical," he breathes hotly.

I feel as if I'm on cloud nine and I thank the stars above. Everything has fallen into place and I couldn't be happier.

 _I really did get a boyfriend for Christmas after all._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **So that was my cute fluffy magical Christmas story! I hope you all have the most wonderful Christmas and as always, remember to tell me what you thought. Love always. Elizabeth xox**


End file.
